This I Promise You
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: After Mel Brooks gets dumped by another terrible boyfriend, her true love steps in and makes her bad night the best night of her life. The Miz/OC oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a oneshot written for my best friend Mel. Ying, I hope you like it. :) The song goes to 'N Sync and Mike goes to the WWE, unfortunately for Melly. ;)**

**This I Promise You**

**When the visions around you,**

**Bring tears to your eyes.**

**And all that surround you,**

**Are secrets and lies.**

**I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope.**

**Keeping your faith when it's gone.**

**The one you should call,**

**Was standing here all along…**

Mike Mizanin watched sadly as the girl he had been in love with, Mel Brooks, sat on a bench in the corner of the locker room and cried. Her boyfriend Jack Swagger had just dumped her, and he had done it right in front of everyone in the harshest way possible. He had reduced her to a sobbing, broken mess with only a few sharp words, and Mike hated him for it.

Mel didn't deserve to be treated like that. If anything, she was the last person who deserved the kind of treatment that Jack Swagger had given her. She had been through plenty of horrible relationships, and Mike had always been there to pick up the pieces. But it had never affected her this badly before, and it made him worried. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to put her back together again.

The sound of Mel's broken sobs brought him back to the present, and he moved forward and knelt beside the love of his life, bringing her into his arms. Mel automatically melted into his embrace, and he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair, rocking her back and forth rhythmically. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but think that having her in his arms felt right.

**And I will take you in my arms.**

**And hold you right where you belong.**

**Till the day my life is through.**

**This I promise you.**

**This I promise you.**

After about an hour and a half of them just sitting there, Mel curled in Mike's arms, she lifted her head from his tear-soaked shirt and gazed up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry, Mikey," she whispered, using her pet name for him. "I probably look really pathetic right now."

"No you don't," Mike said immediately, gently wiping her tears away and brushing her hair behind her ear. He was about to tell her that she looked beautiful, but she spoke before he could.

"I can't believe I fell for the same old shit again," Mel whimpered. "I actually believed that he loved me. I really did. And then he went and turned out to be exactly the same as all the others. I'm so fucking stupid. I really am."

"No you are not," Mike said firmly, taking her chin in his fingers and tilting her head up so her eyes met his. "You are perfect and beautiful and amazing, and he's the stupid one for not realizing what he had. In fact, he's a goddamn idiot. And so am I."

Mel's breath caught in the back of her throat when she saw the intense look in Mike's clear blue eyes, and her heart sped up. "Mikey," she breathed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, Mel," he confessed, and then his lips pressed against hers, gentle and soft.

**I've loved you forever,**

**In lifetimes before.**

**And I promise you never,**

**Will hurt anymore.**

**I give you my word.**

**I give you my heart.**

**This is a battle we've won.**

**And with this vow,**

**Forever has now begun…**

Mel was so stunned that at first she didn't move. Then her whole body seemed to relax, and she returned his kiss with a growing amount of passion. Mike pulled her as close as possible and deepened the kiss, one arm sliding around her waist and his other hand tangling in her hair. They kissed with a mixture of love and lust, and Mel broke the kiss with a gasp, her arms wrapped around his neck. "M-Mikey…" she whimpered as he attached his lips to her neck.

"I love you," he breathed against her skin, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you too," she whispered, and he stared at her for a couple of seconds before crushing his lips to hers once again.

**Just close your eyes.**

**Each loving day.**

**I know this feeling won't go away.**

**Till the day my life is through.**

**This I promise you…**

**This I promise you…**

Their kisses, soft at first, became deeper and more passionate after only a few minutes. Mike lifted Mel into his arms and laid her on the couch, climbing over her. He kissed her again, and she responded eagerly, running her fingers through his hair. She breathed his name against his lips, and he felt a surge of love for the brunette lying underneath him.

He was going to make sure no one would ever hurt her again, and he was going to love her as much as he could.

Starting now.

**Over and over I fall.**

**When I hear you call.**

**Without you in my life baby.**

**I just wouldn't be living at all…**

Fifteen minutes later, the two lay in a sweaty heap on the couch, their limbs tangled together. Mike ran his fingers through his love's hair and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and on her flushed cheeks.

Mel got as close to him as she possibly could on the small couch, practically lying on top of him. She rested her head on his bare chest and listened to the rapid pounding of his heartbeat. Her own heart beat in time with his, a perfect harmony.

"I love you," Mike whispered into her ear, his hands running up and down her bare back.

"I love you too," Mel whispered back, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. Then she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Mike's arms wound tightly around her.

Needless to say, she got the best rest she had had in a long time.

**Every word I say is true.**

**This I promise you.**

**Ooh, I promise you…**

**END**


End file.
